


Not That Kind of Eating!

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Venom getting confused about “eating” people after Eddie sends you a naughty text.





	Not That Kind of Eating!

“We’re hungry,” Venom said. “You said we can’t eat Y/N.”

“Well we cannot just eat people,” Eddie replied. He was walking down the street to meet with you, but not before sending you a text with his intentions. 

“But you said you wanted to–”

“I know what I said!” Eddie shouted. He hurried his pace as an elderly couple eyed him. He quietly added, “This is a different kind of eating with Y/N. One that will involve you being totally silent.”

There was a grumble from the symbiote before it went quiet. Eddie had a feeling that there were only going to be more questions coming up…


End file.
